At the beginning
by hikarushidou14
Summary: sonfic of Clary and Jace.


Hi once again I was bored and I'm stuck on one of my other stories so… yeah hear. I do not own the song or characters.

Clary Fray and her friends just beat her dad and brother, getting back the mortal instruments. Now they were having a party in the Glass City for Valentine and Jonathan's death. The party took place in Angel square. Luke's sister, Amatis let Clary borrow an old dress of hers.

As I came close Angel square was most unrecognizable. The hall glowed white at the far end of the plaza, partly obscured by an elaborate forest of huge trees that had sprung up in the center of the square. They were clearly the product of magic-although I thought, Magus can whisk cups of coffee across Manhattan at the blink of an eye, maybe the were real, if transplanted. The square smelled of white flowers, smoke, and leaves. All around its edges were placed tables and long benches. Groups of Shadowhunters and Downworlders crowded around them, laughing and drinking and talking. Yet despite the laughter, there was a somberness mixed with the air of celebration-a present sorrow side by side with joy.

The stores that lined the square had their doors thrown open, light spilling out onto the pavement. Partygoers streamed by, carrying plates of food and long-stemmed glasses of wine and brightly colored liquids. Simon watched a kelpie skip past, carrying a glass of blue fluid, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like Magnus's party," Isabelle reassured him. "Everything here ought to be safe to drink."

"Ought to be?" Aline looked worried.

Magnus then came towards them. He was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, in a long black frock coat over a violet silk vest. A square pocket-handkerchief embroidered with the initials M.B. protruded from his vest pocket.

"Nice vest," said Alec with a smile.

"Would you like one exactly like it?" Magnus inquired. "In any color you prefer, of course."

"I don't really care about clothes," Alec protested.

"And I love that about you," Magnus announced, "though I would also love you if you owned, perhaps, one designer suit. What do you say? Dolce? Zegna? Armani?"

Alec sputtered as Isabelle laughed, and Magnus took the opportunity to lean close to me and whisper in my ear. "The Accords Hall steps. Go."

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he already turned back to Alec and the others. Besides, I had a feeling I knew. I squeezed Simon's wrist as I went, and he turned to smile at me before returning to his conversation with Maia.

As I cut through the glamour forest I thought of Jace and were he could be. At that moment I so felt like singing, and remembered an old song I once heard. It really reminded me of Jace and me. So I began to sing it.

**We were strangers starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**Jace**

Jace was on the steps of the Accords Hall and was waiting for Clary. He had asked Magnus to tell her to come here, but not why. As he waited he thought about what Clary and him have been though since they met that night in the club.

**No one told me I was going to find you**

**Unexpected what you did to my heart**

**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**

**This is the start**

**Clary and Jace**

**Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**Clary**

Clary was at the end of the forest and saw Jace there on the steps. She stopped and thought of Jace. Then sang in a whisper as she watched him.

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**

**Never dreaming how are dreams would come true**

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**

**At the beginning with you**

**Jace and Clary**

**Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**I knew there was somebody somewhere**

**Like me alone in the dark**

**Now I know my dream will live on**

**I've been waiting so long**

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**Life is a road and I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**Life is a road now and forever**

**Wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

**I'll be there when the storm is through**

**In the end I want to be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

**Life is a road and want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep going on**

**Clary**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Clary and Jace**

**Life is a road that I want to keep going**

**Love is a river I want to keep flowing**

**In the end I want to be standing at the beginning**

Clary then walked out from behind the trees and stepped towards Jace. Jace saw this and came out of the shadows.

**Clary and Jace**

**With you…….**

Clary walked to Jace and thought that her future with him will be for life.

The song is At the beginning with you by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis and the book was City of Glass By: Cassandra Clare hope you liked it please R+R. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
